A Jedi's Fall
by Ginger Inc
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but here's go, A dark evil is rising and it wants Ezra
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own star wars or its characters**

**But this story was written by Ginger Inc.**

All was quiet on the Ghost everyone was doing something, Kanan was meditating, Hera was checking supplies, Sabine painting, and Ezra was exploring the planet of Korriban.

Ezra's pov

I was exploring this strange rocky place, when something dark appeared something, and soon I saw a figure, one wearing black pants dark cloak, a gold chest and a hood as well as a gold mask with a crack over part of the mask covering the area where his left eye would be on his mask, but even stranger he had a lightsaber, is he a jedi or sith, I pondered that queston in my head

I quickly asked "who are you"

He spoke with hatred in his voice "I am darkness itself, I am so powerful I brought kings and emperors to their knees even the republic fell before me, gods bowed down to me".

"Well" I said unsure of myself "you still didn't answer my queston who are you".

"I am the dark lord" said the figure.

"No, I meant your name, what is your name" I said frustrated.

"Very well I am Revan Dark Lord over the Sith" he said proudly.

"Wait" he said "your master, he's coming he senses me, sorry I have to go, but before I do I'm going to make you an offer join me and together we can conquer the Galaxy together, bring peace to a new Empire".

As he finished Kanan jumped in front of me his lightsaber drawn and said "get away from him" but as he looked at the figure terror filled him, I could sense it.

Sabine and Zeb came running over standing next to noticing Kanan's horrified.

The figure Revan turned around and started running away into a dark valley.

When we got aboard the Ghost I asked what was wrong.

Kanan sat on a box in the storage room we all stared at him, he spoke softly "it can't be him"

"who" Zeb asked.

"You mean Revan" I said confused.

"Yes" Kanan said obviously still thinking.

"Wait Revan" said Sabine getting interested in the conversation

"Wait Wait who's this Revan guy and why you two so interested in him" Said a frustrated Zeb.

Kanan spoke finally breaking the silence "Revan was a Jedi and during the Mandalorian defeated the Mandalorian and tried conquering the republic".

"So" I said confused "he was a Sith that worked with the Empire.

"No" Sabine said frustrated "he was a Sith who tried conquering the Republic four thousand years ago".

"Oh" Zeb and I said simultaneously.

Kanan grabbed my shoulders and asked "what did he say to you"

I responded nervously "he asked me to be his apprentice, and said together we could build a new Empire and establish peace".

Kanan eyes filled with Terror.

**I will update, but I hit writers block so I wanted suggestions from you guys to help me get Ideas on what to do next. **

**Remember leaving reviews will help me know people read this, until next time, or until I figure out how to add a new chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

Kanan's eyes filled with terror

Now

Ezra's POV

Kanan quickly let go of my shoulders, and ran towards the cockpit. We all followed him; he quickly came in with us behind him.

"Hera" he said "we need to get out of here NOW"

Hera responded confusion in her voice, "Why do we need to leave so quickly, I thought we were going to stay here and rest a little bit".

"Now" Kanan nearly yelled.

"Okay, okay" Hera said starting the ship.

"Huh" Hera said "the engines won't start

"No, no, no" Kanan kept saying.

"What happened love" Hera said looking at each of us.

"Well", Kanan said still having fear in his voice, "a Sith that should've died over 4,000 years ago, came and found Ezra and wanted him to be his apprentice.

Kanan POV

About half an hour after, we learned the engines needed fixing I called a meeting.

"Can we get on with this" Ezra complained.

"Okay" I said "I called this meeting to discuss now we know Revan is after Ezra, anywhere Ezra goes someone must with him".

"So I can't go to Dreshdae today" Ezra said obviously only listening to part of what I just said.

"No" Hera said "Zeb and Sabine will go with you".

**Sorry about uploading late but I had to run and had to go to church, remember the more you review our story the more we'll write, if you don't like the chapter tell me in reviews and if enough people want changes then tell me what you want and I'll incorporate it, I'm having writers block so I might need Ideas**


	3. I'm sorry

Sorry about not updating Monday had Internet problems just got it fixed


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay update is here, um this is my response to jgene007, and for what you asked, who said Kanan knew Ezra was exsploring on his own, but you are right I should have specified that. would have updated but my brother came home for Christmas.**

**any character created and not owned by Dysney is Copyright of Ginger Inc**

Ezra was hiding trying to make sure he lost Sabine and Zeb.

Sabines POV

I came walking back to over to Zeb after leaving to go look in a pawn shop to look for any Mandalorian things(armor, weapons, Ect) I come back to see Zeb looking around and no Ezra! "Where's the kid" I ask, "um he may have wandered off, and I don't exactly know where he is" Zeb said whispering near the end. " how could you lose him" I yelled and smacked him, as he yelped in response.

"hey its not my fault, here's what we'll do, we'll find him and if we can't by the end of the day we'll call Kanan, got it". "I guess" I said looking at Zeb

I was wandering around when I saw a tavern, and I heard my stomach growl. I started walking towards it when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my leg.I turn around to see two men wearing silver armor and a black mask. one a holding a blody blade the other a blaster rifle, I look down to see a bloodied wound down at the back of my leg. both men stare at something behind me, I only look behind me to see a fist come at me,

and then

**Blackness**

Zeb's POV

we searched all day for Ezra until we, came by a

a landing platform to see two men in silver armor dragging Ezra, and Revan walking behind them.

**that's the end of that chapter. i'll try to update but if you have an idea leave it in the review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The next Chapter is here, and ready, I was writing it while listeng to ****Greater**** by ****Mercy Me ****and ****City on a hill**** by ****Casting Crowns****.**

**if you want to listen to them both here are the links.**

** watch?v=R7MC2wu49Cw **

** watch?v=I0ItnPk3t2Y**

Revan Pov

A Sith Guard approached Revan as he watched his men prepare to launch the fleet when Bridger was ready to accept his Sith training.

"Sir" the trooper said as he saluted Revan. "Yes commander" "Sir, the prisoner is wakeing" said the trooper still standing straight and tall.

"Good, I will go to him right now" Revan probally smileing under his mask, the trooper.

Ezra's POV

I awoke in stone cell with moss in a bed, I heard a door open and look to Revan walk in.

"Well young Bridger you are here to help from darkness, and help restore peace and detroy the evil Emporor, now won't start your training, with me".

I thought about what he said for minute, before answering "No I'm a jedi like Kanan".

"A Jedi" he spat out "you fool, I once believed the lie of Jedi like you, I broke free of thier lies, if you won't join me then I brought this"

he then held up a squarish (it might not be word,it is Now, JACK) device.

"I see your interested in it, do you know what it is"

"No" I answered.

"it created of for poeple like you and me, who need to be freed of the lies of the Jedi"

"But what will it do to me" I managed stutter out.

"It will free you, so that I may mold you and rewire your mind in to what I what", Revan said holding out the Device and opening it with the force.

"You mean it will let you turn and make me become what I swore detroy" I said backing away from it until I hit the wall

Revan's POV

I heard the boy scream as Holocron did its work of something new and helpful to my cause.

when it was done the boy bowed before, eyes closed and said in the voice of a true Sith apprentice "yes Master"

I smiled under my mask, and said "rise Darth Maras".

"Yes master" he said opening his golden eyes.

**I chose Maras as Ezra's Sith because in the Sith tongue it means Bane.**

**I might Darth Maras (A.K.A Ezra) talk in the Sith languange, but don't worry I'll put in a translation.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, I do want to thank Guest for giving the Idea to add HK-47 I don't know how to add him in however, so if you know how to add him in tell me in reviews**

Darth Maras POV

I got up and bowed before my master.

"Rise Darth Maras" he said

I got up and opened my eyes to look at my new master

Sabines POV

We saw as the ship Ezra was launched off knowing we could not do anything to help.

"Uh spector 1" Zeb said nervous obviously to what Kanans reaction.

"Ya spector 4" Kanan said

"we may have a problem"

"what kind of problem spector 4" Kanan said worry already haveing fear in his voice.

"We may have lost the kid to Revan"Zeb said closing his eyes waiting for Kanan to yell.

"What" Kanan yelled.

We could hear Kanan sigh.

"Spector 4 and 5 get back to the Ghost now".

Darth Maras's POV

I got up to look at my Master.

"Come Darth Maras" My Master said opening the door and walking down the hallway.

"Master what do we do now" I asked.

"Well my apprentice we must preprare our forces for war Maras then you and I can rule our Empire, and"

" and I can protect the ones I love Master", I said finishing his sentence

"Indeed" my master said

"Meistras nu tariam kais 50 tsis soldiers ir zo troops vezioti",("Master I would like 50 soldiers and a transport") I said thinking of a plan

"Kad kodel",(but why) Master asked.

"Kia zuti itik nuyak drajunis"("to go get my family")

"Very well, but if the jedi and the rest of them do not join our cause, bring me their heads" Revan said walking away.

"Yes Master" I said to go get the men ready.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6. God bless you all and remember to keep the Middle East in your prayers as Christains suffer by the hands of radical muslims.**

**Oh yes I did'nt go into deatail on Ezra's new look so I put a ppicture of what Ezra looked like that's why his decription is terrible, also I don't think I did well on this chapter so in order for me to redo it tell me what needs to be changed**

Darth Maras troop transport had arrived in Dreshdae. Although Maras had ordered his men to wait in the transport thinking he could beat on his own, man how proud would his Master be if he brought him new allies or enemy heads he might even make him his second in command instead of that blasted assassin droid

Kanan's POV

Sabine and I were waiting for supplies to be delivered when a man wearing red and black pants, shirt, robe, and mask, came walking in to the landing bay we were in. it was pecurlar the stranger had a lightsaber on his belt

"Who are you" Sabine asked

"Sabine" I said sternly

"No its okay Kanan" the figure said

"Wait how do yo know my name" I asked

"You know me as I once served your crew" the figure said

"Wait Ezra" Sabine asked

slowly we saw as the figure took of his hood revealing dark hair, and he removed his mask and we saw Ezra's face


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank to all the poeple reading and supporting me in my first story**

**and thanks to StarWarsRebelsEzra for the idea for this chapter**

Sabine's POV

As soon as he took off his mask we saw it was Ezra, but he was paler and his eyes were golden yellow and his face looked like it aged 10 years older, but thats impossible and he wasn't wearing his beloved orange space suit.

"Ezra kanan said in disbelief.

'No that used to be my name until my eyes were opened" Ezra said now smirking.

"What do you mean" Kanan asked.

"I mean that I can protect you all now and my new master and I can conquer and rebuild a new empire in a new age".

"What age" I asked.

"Wait new master" Kanan asked.

"Yes Revan" Ezra said.

I stood there just like Kanan in shock of what Ezra had become.

"Ezra" I whispered softly "what happened to you"

"Revan opened my eyes" Ezra said.

"Ezra" Kanan said

"No" Ezra interupted " Im wasteing time, Im going to give you all a chance to join me and my master"

"No" I interupted "this is not you what has he done to you"

"Enough, my name is not Ezra its Darth Maras now"

Ezra then started to raise his hand and I began to rise in the air and it became hard to breathe as he closed his hand in a ball.

**This story is copyright of Ginger Inc but not any characters just plot line.**

**Made in Texas in more importantly in Merica.**

**Hu Rah.**


End file.
